


Three Ways to Say

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/19/18: “sale, gesture, tempt”





	Three Ways to Say

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/19/18: “sale, gesture, tempt”

Derek would’ve stopped at the flowers for sale even if Stiles hadn’t stopped first. The quantity, variety and colors looked more like an art installation than a display outside a florist’s.

The scents would’ve overwhelmed Derek’s nose if Stiles’s scent weren’t strongest. He knew Stiles’s chemosignals followed his wandering mind, but what could he be thinking looking at flowers?

Tempted by certain ones, Stiles finally selected three, each different.

He handed the slender bouquet to Derek, with the words, “Three ways to say ‘I love you.’”

At the surprise gesture Derek had to kiss Stiles, passionately, forgetting where they stood.


End file.
